


The Never Summers

by Sherloqued



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: When?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 2013 _Postcard Challenge_ \- 'what might have been written'.

Ennis drove home in a quandary.   _Mexico_.   Why the hell did Jack want to go to Mexico.   Why couldn't he understand; you don't just up and leave at calving time, you just don't.   Stoutamire'd kill him.   November's best he could do.   Hell, he didn't much like it either, but that's the way it was.

He'd send a postcard, try for a couple days off in August if he could swing it.   Maybe they could go to the Never Summer mountains in Colorado; never been there.   They called 'em that because there was always snow there, like summer would never come.


End file.
